That's So Not Raven
Raven tries out her creation to be in a model magazine, but is surprised at the results. Meanwhile, Cory sells things to get a 'Gameball 2' Synopsis Raven has a vision of herself modeling a dress that she designed. She is accepted into the fashion industry modeling her clothes. But when it appears in the magazine, her body has been altered, and she appears much thinner than she really is. She is upset that her own body was not used, and also that the head of the agency, Victoria Kanye only believes that there is only one look for all models. Meanwhile, Cory tries to convince his parents that he should get a new video game system. Guest Starring *Frankie Ryan Manriquez as William *Amy Hill as Ms. DePaulo *Marcia Ann Burrs as Mrs. Beckman *Caroline Rice as Mimi *Karen Sharpe as Emayshia *Symba Smith as Victoria Kanye Trivia *This is the first time Raven's weight is mentioned, but we don't know if she was ever insecure about it before. *Chelsea is wearing the same pink shirt and sweater Raven wore in the episodes "A Dog by Any Other Name" and "Saving Psychic Raven." *When Raven is giving her poem, the boots she is wearing are Manolo Blahnik Okla Mod Timbs. *In the last scene with Cory and William, there is a plug in the outlet behind them, but when Tanya and Victor come in and the camera shifts back to them, the plug is gone. *When Raven got on the exercise machine, she put her feet on the foot pedals, then when she turned it on, the camera did not show her feet. After she turned it on, the camera went back to her whole body, she puts her feet on the foot pedals again. Quotes :Raven: Actually, I've been designing since I was in diapers. I used to design my own diapers. I'd put on little flowers and stains and glitter. (laughs) You know, just trying to add a little beauty to the doody! ---- :Chelsea: Wait, Rae, you wanna get down to size 2? :Raven: Chels, I have to. I mean that vision was just so clear. So if I was on that runway, I must have been a size 2! :Chelsea: You know what, Rae. Look. This... (holds a thin lamp post) this is a size 2. :Raven: Well, Chels, that's the look and I want the look and I'll do whatever it takes to have "The Look." ---- :Tanya: Cory, what happened to all of our stuff? :Cory: We were robbed! And they left money! ---- :Victor (about Raven while she's modeling the dress she designed): My baby made that dress! :Tanya: And I made that baby! :Victor: And I helped! :[Everybody stares at Victor and Tanya] ---- Victoria: (to Raven) You’re ruining my show! Emayshia: I think this is actually pretty good. Victoria: (to Emayshia, about Raven) I don’t pay you to think. That girl does not have the look! Raven: The look? Who says that’s the only look? You make people feel bad if they don’t look like that. No one looks like that. Emayshia: I''' don’t even look like that. '''Raven: Because in case you haven’t noticed, people come in all different shapes and sizes, and they’re all beautiful. Mimi: Tell it, girl! Speak the truth! Raven: (to a shocked Victoria) Put that in your magazine. (She and Emayshia then knock Victoria backwards with their rumps, causing Victoria to fall back into her cover billboard of the model with Raven’s dress on it, ripping it in two; Emayshia and Raven then give each other a high-five) Singer: Just look down deep inside of you To see if you are beautiful You got to hold your head up high... Emayshia: Whoo! Go, Raven! Singer: To be a true original... Raven: Thank you, thank you. This has always been a dream of mine. Actually, it's kind of like.. (2 security guards appear and hold her by the arms) Ooh, male models. Oh, wait! No, wait! Stop it! 208 208